Where'd Sophomore year Go?
by Kagami-14
Summary: Well Sango and Kagome skip sophomore year and find the terrors of Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and many other things. But why does Kagome end up dating Miroku? I can tell you now that it isn't what you think.


Hi guys! Just to let you know, I don't own Inuyasha! If you want to think I do, go right ahead. Have your delusions. I just hope you're having fun!

Chapter One

Freshman.... Junior, Senior, Huh?

Wow! Who would have thought that high school came so quick? It was already the summer following freshman year, and neighbors Kagome and Sango were eagerly awaiting their sophomore year.

School had always been a breeze for them. They were the brightest kids in their grade and got A's in everything, well almost everything. Math had been a problem for Sango and Chemistry for Kagome. Any ways, the summer was almost over and both girls were having a great time, until Sango got sick, and the quest for the Rolos began.

"HACHU! sniff Kagome I hate colds. They make me really dizzy, and all woozy. My mom won't let me out of the house until I get better too. Isn't that horrible?sniff And I just ran out of my Rolos supply. AND I NEED A ROLO NOW!" Sango yelled over the phone to Kagome.

Poor Kagome had taken cover with a pillow over her head, but her ears were still ringing. She and Sango had been neighbors since they were three, and there bedroom windows were only three feet apart. Kagome got the blast over the phone AND through the window.

"If you promise you'll rest, I'll go get you some rolos from the corner store. Koharu will let me get them on sale since she works there," Kagome stated.

"Fine, but be quick. Bye Kagome, you're a lifesaver," Sango said as she hung up the phone.

Next thing Kagome knew, she found herself walking into the store and saying hi to Koharu, one of her best friends.

"Hey Kagome! What can I get you?" Koharu asked.

"Do you have any rolos?" Kagome questioned.

"Um, well, I just sold the last to my older brother, Miroku," Koharu said quietly, knowing that she was making Kagome go home to face Sango's wrath. "Sorry."

"Did someone say my name? Oh and who is this beauty?"

"Miroku you aren't aloud to hit on my friends. Remember what mom said?" Koharu asked the man who walked out of the back room. In front of Kagome stood a guy, who seemed to be about her age.

He had on black, baggy jeans with a strand of beads hanging out of one pocket. His shirt was a dark shade of purple, which made Kagome have to hold back a laugh. And finally, his dark black hair was pulled into a tiny ponytail.

It was the infamous attachment. Well, that was what she and Sango called him. He was going to be a junior in high school (one grade ahead of Kagome) and was known throughout the school as "The Lecherous Monk", because his last name was Houshi and he attached himself to any girls side, as long as she had boobs.

"Your brother is HIM?" Kagome asked Koharu shocked.

"I know, I know. But sadly, he is," Koharu answered.

"Yes, my name is Miroku, but the real question was who are you. I wouldn't mind having you as my binder," Miroku said casually, the whole time eating a rolo.

Kagome had to think about what he meant, then she got it. Everyone in this world has a binder. If your binder says a certain word, then you have to do what your binding is. Your binding could be anything from holding your tongue out or running in circles for ten minutes.

Every person knew what their binding word and their binding was from birth. You just didn't know who was your binder. Also whoever you bind, is the person who binds you, always members of the opposite gender. You also almost always end up marrying your binder.

"Hentai. Listen Miroku, could I have that pack of Rolos in your hand?" Kagome asked in her sweetest voice.

"Nope."

"I'll do anything," Kagome said as Miroku crunched on Sango's rolos.

"Anything?" Miroku asked with a smirk.

"Yes, anything," Kagome answered, not realizing where this was going.

"All right, you have to help me get Sango to go out with me," Miroku stated. Kagome burst out laughing. She had to old her stomach, it was aching so much.

"Sangohehe go out hahaha with you? Miroku I can't do the impossible, sorry," Kagome managed to say through her giggles, "But I will do this for you." Kagome then grabbed the rolos out of Miroku's hand and walked out the door, snickering.

Back in her room, Kagome handed Sango the rolos through the window, she was still laughing a little.

"Thanks Kagome. I love you!" Sango said as she munched on the candy, "What's so funny?"

"Well, I had to go through the attachment to get these rolos, and he asked me if I would help him get you to go out with him," Kagome said. She could feel another burst of giggles coming, but before she could laugh, Sang did.

Kagome stuck her head out of her window and saw Sango rolling around on the floor, laughing her head off like a crazed maniac.

"He thought I would go out with him? Hahahahahahahaha, sorry, that's just too funny, because there was no way that would happen," Sango said, finally gaining some control.

"Kagome, come down here for a minute," her mom yelled upstairs.

"Well Sango, I've gotta go, bye," Kagome said as she left her room.

Sango sat on her bead in silence. Suddenly the thought of the lecher liking her wasn't so funny. It was disturbing.

"Hey honey, can I come in?" Sango turned around to see her mom standing in he door way.

"Yeah, sure," Snago answered. She scooted over on her bed, and her mom sat down next to her.

"Well, the school just called," her mom began, but was cut off by Sango.

"I didn't do anything, I promise. It was all Kagome!" Sango yelled defending herself. She didn't even know what she had done.

"You aren't in trouble. The school called to tell me that sophomore year will be too easy for you, so you're going straight on to your junior year," Sango's mom said happily.

"WHAT!"

Kagome had gotten the same talk from her mom. Both girls were horrified at the idea, and didn't want to leave their friends. The only good thing about it was that they would be going together.

It was the first day of their junior year. Sango entered with a frown on her face and Kagome entered with a smirk, at least she could escape her evil chemistry teacher. Juniors had different teachers then sophomores and freshman.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Kagome and Snago turned around to see a guy standing there with a smile (An evil one though) on his face.

"You must be new, because I would have remembered a beauty like you. My names Kouga, what's yours?" he asked Kagome. She wasn't sure if she was going to tell him.

"Uh, Kagome and could you get your arm off my shoulder?" She said through gritted teeth. Sango was laughing hysterically off to the side, finding this way too funny.

"Ah, playing hard to get. I like that. Why don't you and your friend come sit with me Kagome? My friends would be glad to have you," Kouga said.

"We'd love to!" Sango said through her snickering, which soon turned to pain when Kagome whacked her in the stomach.

"Great, right this way," Kouga stated as he led them over to a group of guys. What Sango and Kagome saw did not make them happy.

At that table were the worst guys in the school. First there was Kagome's old neighbor, Hojo, who stalked her in the third grade. Across the table from him was a silvered hair kid nethier of them had ever me before, but you could tell by looking was a jerk. And next to the jerk sat the attachment.

"YOU! YOU'RE A JUNIOR!" Sango yelled pointing to Miroku. The whole cafeteria silenced, but began talking again when they saw it was the smart kids.

"Sango! I didn't know you skipped a grade as well as Kagome-chan! That's great!" Miroku said with an instant grin on his face.

"But...but... how... you...baka...how...hentai...," was all Sango could ramble off, so Kagome decided to talk for her.

"How did you know I was skipping a grade?" She questioned.

"I listened to Koharu's phone call with you," Miroku said casually.

"Wait until I tell her that. You will be so dead Miroku, but that's not the point. Sango what are we going to do?" Kagome said as she turned to face Sango.

"Hey Kagome, long time no see aye?" Hojo said as he walked over to her. Sango fell into another fight of giggles remembering the fourth grader who trailed Kagome when they were in third grade. Fun memories for Sango, traumatizing for Kagome.

"What are you doing talking to my woman?" Kouga asked Hojo.

At that moment all hell broke loose. Kagome's face dropped, Sango snortted, Hojo looked confused, Miroku giggled, and the silver haired kid looked horrified.

"Huh?" Kagome asked Kouga. Sango continued snortting, and Miroku giggling.

"Your my woman. I saw you first, so you're mine," Kouga said, not realizing what he had gotten himself into.

WHACK!

Kagome had walked straight up to Kouga and karate chopped him in the neck. He was now laying on the floor wheezing, he could barely breath. Sango was also on the ground, but that was from laughter.

"I am no one's Woman, and I am not a possession," Kagome huffed. She stared ove at Sango for help, but saw it was a lost cause.

"I know what you mean Kagome, women are not a possession," Miroku said. At this the silvered hair kid started laughing.

"Yeah, she's gonna believe that you agree with her," He said through his snickering.

Well eventually I'll have more!

Kagami


End file.
